The invention is based on a vehicle antenna arrangement and an auxiliary vehicle antenna.
From German Patent DE 40 05 030 C2, a vehicle antenna is already known in which an antenna base can be mounted on a vehicle body. The antenna base comprises a solid, rigid insulating material. It is secured to the body via a screw connection. The receiver connection cable is also screwed onto the antenna base.